This invention relates to wrapping machines and methods of using them.
It is known to mount rolls of wrapping material such as for example stretch wrapping plastic on movable carts such as push carts and to use the movable carts to wrap materials and apparatuses in place. A typical movable wrapping cart is easily maneuverable by hand to permit circling of the object or objects to be wrapped. One end of a roll of wrapping material is fastened to the objects at a starting point and the roll is moved around the objects to wrap them together. Commonly, the objects are positioned together on a pallet and stretch wrap material is wound around them to hold them together in a process referred to at times as palletizing. Three wheeled push carts with a low horizontal support bed with three wheels mounted below the horizontal support bed and a vertical mast extending from the top of the support bed are one form of maneuverable push/pull cart that may be used. Two front wheels provide support for one end of the mast and one or two turnable rear wheels permit easy maneuverability. A roll of wrapping material is mounted to the mast by a movable carriage. Some prior art wrapping push/pull carts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,526,734 and 7,051,492.
The prior art wrapping carts utilize one roll of wrapping material that is applied to materials or apparatuses that are being wrapped. These prior art wrapping carts have a disadvantage of being slow and at times difficult to use. Moreover, the positioning and adjustment as to tension of the rolls of wrapping material are clumsy and difficult.